


Songs of Love.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, kurotsukkiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurotsukkiweek Day 3: Music.<br/>Kuroo loved listening to his songs. They were always so relaxing, yet powerful at the same time. When he was missing him, he would listen to his playing, imagining him singing the lines in front of him.<br/>Kuroo didn’t know how to play any sort of instrument. He always told him, that music wouldn’t fit him.However one day, he decided to learn. For his sake, he would learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Love.

[kurotsukkiweek](http://tmblr.co/mq9BpUcTAMyyv_JU_E71jeQ)\- Day 3:  **Music**.

Taking a deep breath, he let the music whisper in his ears. He closed his eyes, listening to that voice he longed for, the soft melody played by the piano, the words that gave him comfort, the quiet atmosphere of the song, everything was perfect. He could imagine the expression on the singer’s face as he uttered out such words. Words of loneliness, words of love, words of truth.  But in the end, Kuroo never discovered the truth behind those words. It was hard to do so, after all.

The song ended and his eyes opened. Looking at the empty room, he decided something. With a cheeky grin and a light shining in his eyes, he decided. He would learn all of those songs he loved and show it to him. However…he couldn’t sing, so his only choice was to learn to play an instrument. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy, however that didn’t stop him.

He took a deep breath and tried to imagine himself playing.  _Piano_. Piano would be a good start most of the songs had piano in them after all. As he walked towards the music room, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Could he really do it? The piano was…was what he played. As his fingertips rested on its black surface, he realized something. A chuckle escaped his lips, of course he couldn’t play the piano, it was not his part to play.

His next idea was the acoustic guitar. Electric guitar seemed cool and all but the messages of the songs where conveyed better through the acoustic, it was softer and yet at the same time more cheerful. Like them. So he decided to have a friend of his lend him, his old acoustic guitar. As soon as it arrived, he felt excited and some sort of fear. What if he couldn’t do it?

“ ** _You are not fit for music, Kuroo_** _.”_ A familiar voice echoed in his ears but he bit his lip as he tried to calm down. No. He wouldn’t give up that easily. “I just got to try.” He said softly trying to persuade himself. At first he got a teacher, she was a good one, giving him the instructions and the time he needed for each piece. She was patient with him and didn’t push him at all. However Kuroo himself wanted to learn as fast as possible and that’s what drove him to practice harder and harder until the movements came naturally to him.

After two months he could finally play one of his songs perfectly! He felt a warm feeling inside his chest as a wide grin appeared on his face. Whenever he came back from university, his fingertips would caress the strings and he would hum the lyrics of his favourite songs. Each night he would fall asleep with the guitar at his side. His friends were surprised at how much he ended up loving it and he would just laugh. A honest and cheerful laugh. One they hadn’t heard in a long time.

Kuroo soon became even better, his practice paid off. Now he had learn three more pieces from his album. One night, he put his headphones and listened to the song he was afraid to try for. It was unusual for him to have a song like that, however it was Kuroo’s personal favourite. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his guitar and softly started humming lyrics as his fingers danced across the strings. Many nights later, he could play it.

It was March. The wind was cold and clouds were covering the sky but it didn’t matter to Kuroo. He continued walking on his path, guitar on his hand. With a bittersweet smile he looked at the place his loved one stood “Hey, take a listen.” He whispered as the rain started falling upon him. A sweet melody started echoing in this rainy evening. As he played, he could almost hear him singing the lyrics.

_[When I see your smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[Tears run down my face I can’t replace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[And now that I’m strong I have figured out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[And I know I’ll find deep inside me I can be the one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

__

_[I will never let you fall (let you fall)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[I’ll stand up with you forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[I’ll be there for you through it all (through it all)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

_[Even if saving you sends me to heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo) _

He strummed up and down as he hummed and soon his own voice sang together with  _his_. He closed his eyes and let the song convey all of his emotions. It was the way Kuroo used to speak to him. The only way he had. Their voices combined made tears ran down the guitarist’s face who kept on playing and singing softly as the melody became louder and louder, his voice turned into whisper.

**_‘Cause you’re my, you’re my, my, my true love, my whole heart_ **

**_Please don’t throw that away_ **

**_'Cause I’m here for you_ **

**_Please don’t walk away and_ **

**_Please tell me you’ll stay,_ **

**_Use me as you will_ **

**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_ **

**_And I know I’ll be okay_ **

**_Though my skies are turning gray_ **

Slowly the other voice started fading away and the only sound left was the melody coming out of the guitar and Kuroo’s gentle voice.

**I will never let you fall**

**I’ll stand up with you forever**

**I’ll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**[to fade]**

When the song ended, Kuroo opened his eyes “Did you like it?” He questioned but he didn’t get an answer. Of course he didn’t. The rain became even more powerful and the young male tried to make that pain in his chest go away but the tears didn’t stop running from his face. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to smile “Thank you for everything. Really thank you.” He whispered and then a sob escaped his throat, the words he wanted to say the most left his lips “I miss you so much, Kei. I love you. I love you. I love you Kei.” He repeated over and over until he forced himself to stand up and leave. It was so hard to do so though.

The rain softly sang as his footsteps made their way outside. The wind blew against his face before one last gaze lingered over the place Kei was. A hollow chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the grave stone before he turned around once again.

_The end._


End file.
